Shadowrun-Zeitleiste
(Originale Quelle) ---- *'1999' Seretech-Urteil **9. Januar: LKW-Fahrer der Teamster Union lehnen das Angebot der amerikanischen Regierung ab und treten in Streik. Durch die Lieferengpässe kommt es zu schweren Nahrungsmittelknappheiten in New York City. Durch die Nahrungsmittelknappheiten kommt es auch zu Aufständen und die Stadt versinkt in Gewalt. **12. April: Ein Seretech LKW-Konvoi mit ansteckendem medizinischem Abfall wird in New York City von einem bewaffneten Mob im Glauben, es handle sich um einen Lebensmitteltransport, überfallen. Die Sicherheitsbeamten von Seretech setzen sich mit Waffengewalt zur Wehr. Dabei sterben 200 Aufständige und 20 Sicherheitsbeamte von Seretech. **6. Mai: Es wird Anklage gegen Seretech erhoben. Der Fall wird unter dem Namen The United States vs. Seretech Corporation bekannt. **26. Oktober: Der Oberste Gerichtshof urteilt im Fall The United States vs. Seretech Corporation, dass die Beschützung des LKW-Konvois durch Waffengewalt notwendig war und unterstreicht, dass Seretech so tausende Leben gerettet hat und ignoriert die hunderten Toten, welche durch die gewaltsame Beendigung des Konflikts verursacht wurden. Das Seretech-Urteil ist der wichtigste Präzedenzfall für die Extraterritorialität einiger Konzerne und die damit verbundene Erlaubnis tödlicher Gewalt auf ihrem eigenen Konzerngelände. ---- *'2000' **10. Juli: Der Oberste Gerichtshof der USA erlaubt es der Shiawase Corporation, ein eigenes Atomkraftwerk mit limitierter Kontrolle durch die amerikanische Aufsichtsbehörde Nuclear Regulatory Commission zu bauen. Dies ist bekannt als das Erste Shiawase-Urteil. **8. November: Das Atomkraftwerk der Shiawase Corporation geht in Betrieb, wodurch die Shiawase Corporation vom öffentlichen Netz nicht mehr abhängig ist. **14. Dezember: Nach einem Angriff von TerraFirst! auf das Atomkraftwerk der Shiawase Corporation verklagt die amerikanische Aufsichsbehörde Nuclear Regulatory Commission die Shiawase Corporation. Diese beruft sich darauf, das die geltenden Gesetze die Sicherheitskräfte zu sehr eingeschränkt haben, um den Angriff nach allen Möglichkeiten abzuwehren. *'2001' Shiawase-Urteil , S. 9 **14. Februar: Durch das Zweite Shiawase-Urteil wird der Grundstock für die Exterritorialität der Megakonzerne gesetzt. **Eine Sonde der NASA fotografiert Pyramiden und ein Skelett auf der Oberfläche des Mars. Diese Informationen unterliegen der höchsten Geheimhaltungsstufe. *'2004' **Libyen greift Israel mit chemischen Waffen an, Israel reagiert mit einem nuklearen Vergeltungsschlag. **Durch einen GAU in Dungeness in Kent (England) werden weite Teile der Region verstrahlt. *'2005' Großes Erdbeben in New York **Durch ein Erdbeben in New York am 12. August werden 200.000 Menschen getötet und ein Sachschaden von mehr als 200 Milliarden Dollar entsteht. Es dauert 40 Jahre, bis New York wieder komplett aufgebaut war. **Israel führt einen atomaren Vergeltungsschlag auf Libyen durch. **Die UN verlegt ihren Sitz nach Genf in der Schweiz. **Die Ostküstenbörse zieht wegen der Folgen des Erdbebens nach Boston um. **Die konservative Regierung der UK richtet regionale Parlamente in Wales und Schottland ein. **Der zweite Korea-Krieg beginnt, indem japanische Konzerne Nord- und Südkorea zu einem Krieg zwingt. *'2006' Ende des zweiten Korea-Krieges **Anfang 2006: Nord-Korea feuert Atomwaffen auf Japan ab. Diese erreichen ihre Ziele aber nicht und richten keinen Schaden an. **Ende 2006: Nord-Korea wird überrannt. **Nach dem japanischen Sieg über Nord-Korea ruft Japan das Japanische Kaiserreich aus. **Der Österreichische Staat - vertreten durch die Stahlmänner - verkauft die Stahlstadt Linz für die symbolische Summe von einem Euro an den Krupp-Konzern. *'2008' Super-Gau in Cattenom **Am 4. März kommt es in dem lothringischen KKW Cattenom zur Kernschmelze. Das Saarland, Lothringen und Luxembourg müssen aufgrund der hochradioaktiven Wolke aufgegeben werden. Insgesamt kommen 37.241 Menschen ums Leben, 98.487 werden verstrahlt. *'2009' Der Lone Eagle Vorfall **Der Ressourcen-Rausch **Der Lone Eagle-Zwischenfall: Die Unabhängige Amerikanische indianische Bewegung (Sovereign American Indian Movement (SAIM)) besetzt die Shiloh-Raketenabschussbasis in den USA. Die Basis wird von einem Delta Team zurückerobert, allerdings gelingt es der SAIM eine interkontinentale, ballistische Rakete mit Nuklearsprengkopf auf Russland zu feuern. Die Rakete explodiert nicht. Niemand konnte bisher plausible Gründe dafür nennen. **Durch den Re-Education and Relocation Act (Nepean Act in Canada) werden alle amerikanischen Ureinwohner in Umerziehungslagern zusammengetrieben. Ironischerweise hatte dies auch etwas gutes für die Ureinwohner: Ihnen blieben die schlimmsten Folgen von VITAS erspart. ---- *'2010' VITAS **Die erste VITAS-Welle raffte ein Viertel der Menschheit dahin. **Papst Johannes Paul III stirbt an VITAS. Sein Nachfolger ist Kardinal Vitali, der den Namen Johannes Paul IV annimmt. **31. Oktober: Québec trennt sich von Kanada und erklärt sich zur Republik. *'2011' Das Jahr des Chaos **Ungeklärte genetische Expression (UGE): Menschliche Mütter bringen Kinder zur Welt, die wie Elfen und Zwerge aussehen. **Terroristen verseuchen die Nordsee gezielt mit Öl. Aufgrund der Verseuchung entsteht die Schottische Toxische Randzone. **Starke Orkane treiben verseuchtes Wasser aus der Nordsee in Elbe und Rhein. Weite Teile der Niederlande, Dänemarks, Belgiens und Norddeutschlands werden überflutet. Später bekommt die Überschwemmung den Namen "Schwarze Flut". **Großbritannien wird von Erbeben und Erdrutschen heimgesucht. Die Natur wird durch beschädigte atomare und chemische Anlagen verseucht, in zwei Kernkraftwerken kommt es zum GAU. **Auflösung der mexikanischen Regierung. Viele Menschen und Metamenschen fliehen nach Texas, wo es bereits zu massiven Rassenunruhen kommt. **24. Dezember: Der erste große Drache wird gesichtet: Der große östliche Drache Ryumyo in Japan. **24. Dezember: Aufstand in einem Umerziehungslager für Ureinwohner, angeführt von Daniel Howling Coyote. *'2012' **12. Januar: Der große Drache Dunkelzahn erwacht in Cherry Creek Lake, Denver. **27. Januar: Dunkelzahn gibt Holly Brighton ein 12-stündiges Interview über das „Erwachen“ der Sechsten Welt und der Magie. **22. Februar: Der westliche Drache Rhonabwy erscheint in Caerfyrddia in Wales. **März: Lofwyr erscheint in Deutschland. **April: Nebelherr erscheint in Bayern in Deutschland. **Mai: Nebelherr besiegt, zusammen mit Lofwyr, Kaltenstein über Frankfurt. **21. Juli: Aden erwacht im Berg Ararat in der Türkei. **Tschechische Katholiken kritisieren den Papst aufgrund seiner Beleidigungen gegen Metamenschen stark. *'2013' **Das erste Combat Biking-Match wird im Fernsehen übertragen. **Past Johannes Paul IV. stirbt im Schlaf. Der Brasilianer Johannes XXV. ersetzt ihn. **Eine partielle Kernschmelze im Kernkraftwerk Trojan-Satsop führt zum langsam Verfall von Redmond und zur Entstehung von Glow City. *'2014' **15. April: Masaru erwacht im Berg Mayan, Luzon, während einer vollständigen Mondfinsternis. **Gründung der Native American Nations (NAN) durch Daniel Howling Coyote und der Bildung des Souveränen Stammesrates (SSR). **Abspaltung Irlands von Großbritannien, Gründung Tír na nÓgs im Juni. *'2015' **Mexiko wird in Aztlan umbenannt. Hinter dieser Aktion steckt der Konzern ORO (später bekannt als Aztechnology). *'2016' **Die Vereinigten Staaten veranlassen die Ausrottung aller Stämme der amerikanischen Ureinwohner. *'2017' **Der Große Geistertanz *'2018' **Der Geistertanzkrieg wird vom Souveränen Stammesrat gewonnen. Die USA und Kanada unterzeichnen den Vertrag von Denver. **Der Bürgerkrieg in China lässt es in viele kleinere Staaten, wie die Mandschurei, Guangxi und Xijang, zerbrechen. ---- *'2021' **30. April: Durch die Goblinisierung verwandelt sich etwa jeder zehnte Mensch in einen Ork oder Troll. *'2022' **VITAS-2 fordert den Tod von einem Zehntel der Weltbevölkerung. **Kuba, Jamaika, Grenada, die Bermuda Inseln und die Jungferninseln werden als Karibische Liga zusammengefasst. **Gründung der Australia and New Zealand Allied Confederation (ANZAC) *'2023' **Seattles Polizeidienst wird von dem privaten Unternehmen Lone Star übernommen, nachdem das Seattle Police Department in Streik getreten ist. Daraufhin entlässt Gouvernour Lindstrom alle dortigen Angestellten und heuert Lone Star an. **Der Humanis-Policlub wird gegründet. **Der Oberste Gerichtshof der USA verspricht den metamenschlichen Rassen gleiches Recht vor dem Gesetz. *'2025' **Cyberware spielt im professionellen Sport erstmals eine Rolle. **Die World Combat Cyclists League (WCCL) wird gegründet. Combat Biking wird so als offizielle Sportart anerkannt. *'2026' **Nerps kommt auf den Markt. *'2028' **Los Angeles wird von einem schweren Erdbeben heimgesucht. *'2029' **Der große Crash von '29 ---- *'2030' **Die Ghul-Nation Asamando wird in Afrika gegründet. **Die Stadt Sydney erklärt ihre Unabhängigkeit. **15. Oktober: USA (ohne NAN) und Kanada schließen sich zu den Vereinigten Kanadischen und Amerikanischen Staaten (UCAS) zusammen. *'2031' **Die Eurokriege wüten bis 2033. *'2032' **Ein Dutzend großer philippinischer und japanischer Konzerne verschmelzen zu Yamatetsu. **Lone Star Security Services, Inc. erhält Exterritorialität. *'2033' **24. Januar: Nanosekunden-Buyout: Damien Knight übernimmt Ares. *'2034' **Teile der südlichen UCAS-Staaten spalten sich ab und bilden die Konföderation Amerikanischer Staaten (CAS). **Südflorida trennt sich von den UCAS ab und wird Mitglied der karabischen Liga. **Matrix Systems (ein Zwei-Mann-Betrieb) bringt das erste Cyberterminal auf den Markt. *'2035' **Tír Tairngire spaltet sich vom Salish-Shidhe Council ab. *'2036' **Als Reaktion auf wiederholte Sezessionsdrohungen gliedert Präsident McAlister Kalifornien aus dem Staatenverbund der UCAS aus und befiehlt den Rückzug aller Bundestruppen aus dem ehemaligen Bundesstaat. **Nach dem Rückzug der Truppen beginnt Tír Tairngire eine Offensive in Nordkalifornien. Zeitgleich erobert Aztlan im Süden San Diego. **Ein Hilfegesuch der kalifornischen Regierung an die Japaner führt zur Besetzung von San Francisco durch die Kaiserlich Japanische Marine. **Die UCAS führen die SIN (Systemidentifikationsnummer) ein. *'2037' **Lofwyr gibt bekannt, dass ihm 63 Prozent der Saeder-Krupp-Aktien gehören. **DocWagon wird in Atlanta, Georgia gegründet. **Via SimSinn können Gefühlssignale übertragen werden; BTL ist geschaffen! **Gründung der Päpstlichen Staaten **Tsimshian gibt seinen offziellen Rückzug aus dem SSR und den NAN bekannt. *'2038' **Der Große Drache Kaltenstein zerstört das Luftschiff «Lothar Späth» über dem Schwarzwald. *'2039' **27. Februar: Die Nacht des Zorns: Tausende Metas und deren Freunde und Familienmitglieder kommen bei weiteren globalen Unruhen ums Leben. Allein in New York City sterben 836 Personen. **Mitglieder von Alamos 20,000 jagen den Sears Tower in Chicago in die Luft. **Nadja Daviar wird Dunkelzahns dritte und letzte Assistentin. **70.000 Menschen sterben im englischen Teeside an den Folgen ausgelaufener chemischer Substanzen. ---- *'2040' **Baubeginn der Renraku-Arkologie in Seattle **Die Konföderation Amerikanischer Staaten werden von den Native American Nations gezwungen, ein Gesetz zur Gleichstellung von Metamenschen zu verabschieden. *'2041' **Der EuroAir Flug 329 von London nach Atlanta wird vom westlichen Drachen Sirrurg zerstört. **Yamatetsu kämpft sich zu den „großen Sieben“ vor und wird der achte Megakonzern. **Erste Policlubs erscheinen in Europa. *'2042' **Yamatetsu erhält AAA-Status. **Die Universelle Bruderschaft taucht in Kalifornien auf. *'2044' **Die Konföderation Amerikanischer Staaten wird offiziell als Staat anerkannt. **Dunkelzahn startet seine halbjährliche Trid-Show „Wyrm Talk“. **Liam O'Connor, Präsident von Tír na nÓg, verschwindet aus der Öffentlichkeit. **Die Regierung Hunggarten des Süddeutschen Bundes stürzt in Folge internationaler Isolation, wirtschaftlichen Boykotts und des Formationsflugs mehrerer Großdrachen über München und Stuttgart. **Die erste Urban Brawl-Weltmeisterschaft findet statt. **Aztlan verstaatlicht auf Anordnung von Aztechnology die Holdings anderer Megakonzerne im Land. Der Konzerngerichtshof verhängt eine Omega-Order gegen Aztechnology. *'2045' **Die Allianz Deutscher Länder wird gegründet. **Die Universelle Bruderschaft erscheint jetzt auch in Seattle. *'2046' **Los Angeles wird zur Freien Stadt erklärkt. *'2048' **Als Reaktion auf die Zwangsverstaatlichung von 2044 führen die Megakonzerne mit Unterstützung des Konzerngerichtshofes die Operation Reciprocity durch, einen militärischen Schlag gegen die Einrichtungen von Aztechnology in Ensenada. Im Veracruz Settlement werden Kompensationszahlungen von Aztechnology an alle von der Verstaatlichung betroffenen Konzerne vereinbart. *'2049' **Die gefiederte Schlange Arleesh erscheint. ---- *'2050' **23. Mai: Maria Mercurial tritt im Underworld 93 auf. **August: Eine SimSinn-Firma entwickelt die ersten Personafix-Chips und drei Prototypen (Cleopatra, Ghengis Khan, Jack the Ripper) werden gestohlen. **August: Ehran der Schreiber arbeitet an Mankind Revealed. **August: Es kommt zu Übergriffen zwischen den Young Elven Technologists und der Para Nobilis Gesellschaft. **Dezember: Gerüchte über einen Metavirus, der Menschen in Tiere verwandeln kann, machen die Runde. *'2051' **Januar: SimSinn-Star Amanda Lockhart, auch bekannt als Euphoria, wird entführt. **Februar: Lone Star scheitert bei der Verhaftung des gesuchten Verbrechers Blackwing. **Mai: Ein Nest von Insektengeistern wird in Seattle ausgelöscht. **21. Mai: Der westliche Große Drache Schwartzkopf erscheint in Furth im Wald und ruft sich zum Herrschre über das Gebiet aus. , S. 180 **Juni: Fayette Myers wird entführt. **September: Ein Toxischer Schamane versucht große Landflächen in Tsimshian zu vergiften. **Oktober: Emerging Futures Unlimited erhält den Auftrag für Projekt Cerberus. **Oktober: Es gelingt einem britischen Forscher seinen Geist über Chips in die Matrix zu transferieren. **Oktober: Ein Krieg innerhalb der NAN kann in letzter Sekunde vereitelt werden. **November: Ein mächtiger alter Geist versucht diese Welt zu betreten. *'2052' **2XS, besonders intensive BTL-Chips werden erfunden. *'2053' **Mai: In Seattle kommt es zu mehreren Gang-Konflikten und Gouvernour Schultz ruft das Kriegsrecht aus, mit dem es Lone Star gelingen soll, die Kontrolle zu erlangen. **August: Der Manager der The Shadows erhält Morddrohungen. **September: Ein Rechtsstreit um die Rechte an der kürzlich verstorbenen Musikerin Dark Angel entflammt. *'2054' **Juni: Aufgrund von Morddrohungen gegenüber Urban Brawl-Starspielern kommt es zu Betrugsverdächtigungen in der Liga. **Pat MacNamara kandidiert um das Bürgermeisteramt von New York City. **Dezember: Es kommt zu einem Massaker an mehreren Konzernvertretern auf Hawai'i. *'2055' **22. August: Insektengeister überfluten Chicago. **23. August: Chicago wird von UCAS-Truppen und Einheiten der Nationalgarde abgeriegelt. Die Stadt wird unter Quarantäne gestellt, nach offiziellen Angaben um die Ausbreitung eines neuen VITAS-Stammes zu verhindern. **Der Feind versucht in diese Welt einzudringen. **Herbst: Project Hope versucht die Obdachlosen in den Redmond Barrens zu versorgen. *'2056' **Mai: Shawn Gaffney wird entführt. *'2057' **7. August: Dunkelzahn gewinnt mit knappem Vorsprung die Wahl zum siebten Präsident der UCAS. **9. August: Dunkelzahn wird zum Präsidenten der UCAS ernannt und kommt etwa zehn Stunden später bei einem Bombenanschlag auf seine Limosine ums Leben. **10. August: Kyle Haeffner tritt die Nachfolge von Dunkelzahn als Präsident der UCAS an. **Das Dunkelzahn Institute of Magical Research wird ins Leben gerufen. *'2058' **Januar: James O'Malley, das Oberhaupt der Seattler Mafia, wird ermordet. **22. Februar: Ares führt eine Säuberungsaktion im Sperrgebiet Chicago durch. Operation Extermination vernichtet einen Großteil der Insektengeister. Die Quarantäne wird wieder aufgehoben. **Der Konzernkrieg wütet bis 2060. *'2059' **Cross Applied Technologies wird AAA Megakonzern. **19. Dezember: Shutdown der Renraku-Arkologie in Seattle ---- *'2060' **Die Wehrpflicht in der ADL wird abgeschafft. Ferner wird die Bundeswehr in diesem Rahmen umstrukturiert. *'2061' **Das Jahr des Kometen. Der Halleyische Komet nähert sich der Erde. Eine Vielzahl bisher unbekannter Phänomene (Ausbruch von SURGE, natürliches Orichalkum etc.) werden damit in Verbindung gebracht. **Inazo Aneki, (Gründer von Renraku Computer Systems), begeht Selbstmord, nachdem er aus Tibet zurückgekehrt ist. **The Resistance und Overwatch stellen sich Deus. *'2062' **31. Oktober: Die Insel Lyonesse erscheint vor der Südküste Britanniens. **Dezember: Erster Auftritt des Pendragon. *'2064' **August: Winternight beginnt mit der Operation Firnbul und löst mit Hilfe von mächtigen Sturmgeistern das schwerste Winterwetter seit langer Zeit aus. **2. November: Der zweite Crash **3. November: Staatstreich der Neuen Revolution in den UCAS. Präsident Kyle Haeffner wird entführt und später bei einer Befreiungsaktion ermordet. *'2065' **Novatech fusioniert mit Transys Neuronet und Erika zu NeoNET und wird zweitgrößter Konzern hinter Saeder-Krupp. **12. - 16. Februar: Auf der Zweiten Universellen Matrixkonferenz beraten die Megakonzerne der Welt über einen Ersatz für die zerstörte Matrix und beschließen die Implementierung des Wireless-Standard. **Cross Applied Technologies gehört nicht mehr zu den AAA Megakonzernen. Dafür steigt Horizon in den Kreis der größten Zehn auf. *'2067' **Vom Crash 2.0 schwer beschädigt wird die Ute Nation in das Pueblo Corporate Council eingegliedert. **MCT zieht sich aus Tsimshian zurück. Das Salish-Shidhe Council erklärte das Gebiet zum Protektorat, was einige Spannungen mit den NAN nach sich zieht. *'2068' **6. November: General Angela Colloton wird 11./56. Präsidentin der UCAS, Nadja Daviar wird Vizepräsidentin. *'2069' **Große Erdbeben im San Andreas-Graben in bisher unbekannten Ausmaße zerstören große Teile des California Free State. Dadurch versinken einige Teile, speziell in Süd-Kalifornien, im Meer. Los Angeles ist vollständig vom Festland abgetrennt. ---- *'2070' **Hexenjagden gegen Technomancer beginnen. *'2071' **Juli: In München/ADL fliegt die Snuff-Film- und BTL-Produktion von Domitian in den Kellerräumen des «Monstroseums» auf. Domitian wird getötet, ein gewisser Nero aus Hamburg übernimmt die Gladiatoren-Arena. **Die neue Droge Tempo kommt auf den Markt. *'2072' **Roger Soaring Owl, CEO von Knight Errant, tritt zurück. *'2073' **Gerüchte über bösartige Experimente, durchgeführt von Horizon, werden verbreitet. **Hestaby hält am 23. Juli eine Rede vor den Vereinten Nationen in Genf. *'2074' **Hestaby zerstört die Saeder-Krupp-Arkologie in Dubai. *'2075' **Mit der Implementierung neuer Protokolle wird die Matrix drastisch umstrukturiert. Die Reorganisation gibt der Grid Overwatch Division des Konzerngerichtshofes zur Bekämpfung illegaler Netzaktivitäten Überwachungsmöglichkeiten und Zugriffsbefugnisse im bisher nicht gekannten Ausmaß.